Biofuel production using land crops has been under criticism due to environmental and economic shortcomings. The main criticisms are land usage competition, utilization of food crops as feedstock, large fresh water demand for irrigation and low energy production yields (Escobar et al., 2008; Stoeglehner and Narodoslawsky 2009; Börjesson and Tufvesson, 2011). Several alternatives that address these negative impacts have been proposed (Brennan and Owende, 2010; Naik et al., 2010). However, better options for producing biofuels are needed.